StandBack
by Therealpansyparkinson25
Summary: Rick, Michonne, Jessie, Abraham, Jesus, when the Family arrives at Alexandria Rick's heart seems to be with Jessie, a brokenhearted Michonne finds that having a broken heart has some surprises. loosely inspired by the son Stand Back by Stevie Nicks and Prince Nelson
1. Chapter 1

STAND BACK

CHAPTER 1

No one looked as I walked by

Just an invitation would have been just fine

Said no to him again and again

First, he took my heart, then he ran..

Michonne stood in a corner looking around the room, she really didn't know what to make of the scene or the people in it. A Party...it felt surreal , she really couldn't believe it, she was standing in a room full of people with a glass of wine in her hand in a dress and people were schmoozing. She shook her head and sighed deeply and turned to stare out the window she was standing next to. She could feel her hand shake as she brought the wine glass up to her hand.

"hey" said Glenn coming up behind her looking pensive, Maggie was right behind him and they both were wearing the same expression. Maggie looked at her and smiled , but it seemed more like a frown. Michonne smiled back at her even if it was a bit tensely.

"You believe all this said Glenn"looking at the scene

Michonne looked at him " not really"

Glenn and Maggie both nodded

Michonne could see Abraham out of the corner of her making his way towards them with a beer in his hand, he was grinning from ear to ear

"I'll be damned" said Abe taking swig of his beer, " Can y'all believe this shit"

Michonne couldn't help but laugh at his enthusiasm. She caught sight of Rick and Carl entering the room , he was wearing a white shirt and black dress pants his hair was combed and he was clean shaven he was holding Judith in his arms and smiling even if it was a bit wearily.

Michonne felt her heart skip a few beats, she couldn't seem to take her eyes off him, until she caught Abraham staring at her and smiling, she bit her lip and looked around the room feeling suddenly exposed. It wasn't long before Rosita shimmed up next to Abe. before long Glenn, Maggie, Rosita, and Abe were all talking and Michonned excused herself, she was headed over to the table to see what they had to snack on when she briefly saw Rick look across the room and smile, he was trying to pay attention to what one of the Alexandrian's was saying to him but his eyes kept shifting up to look at something. Michonne followed the direction of his eyes, Rick was looking at a Blonde woman who was across the room, she caught sight of him an returned his smile as she made her way over to him.

She pretended to be engrossed in choosing something to put on her plate but was secretly eyeing every move Rick and the blonde woman made. the woman was smiling and laughing as if Rick was the funniest guy on earth, and she kept touching his arm and Judith, she was sending signals loud and clear for anyone who was interested to notice and Rick was receptive to them. Michonne left her plate picked up her wine glass and headed for the nearest exit which led to the backyard. she felt her throat become thick an coated, and was having a hard time swallowing, she began to feel herself grow shaky again but this time it wasn't from nerves, She felt confusion and hurt, and anger and jealousy , not of the blonde woman but at Rick, there was no mistaken that look he gave the blonde whose name she couldn't remember, but it was definitely one of mutual attraction. She wanted to believe she was over reacting after all hadn't they been building something her an Rick, she was so sure at least she had been before tonight and now her hopes and dreams seemed to be hanging by a fragile thread. They had only been in Alexandria for two days..was that all it took , two days and a blonde for Rick to forget that she existed, had it all been in her head..had she made up some relationship that didn't exist..maybe the relationship that she was imagining was one sided, Rick had feelings for her she didn't doubt that for a minute, but maybe it was a brotherly love..and not the romance she had held secretly in her heart, maybe she had misread those looks and stares those looks that said so much..but apparently said nothing ,..now that they were in Alexandria..Rick had options now. Michonne felt disgusted with herself, she had no right to feel the way she did , nothing had ever been spoken..Rick was not hers to feel any type of way over, and yet she couldn't help herself. Michonne clenched her fist trying desperately to hold in the tears but she couldn't. The man she adored, dreamed about was looking at another woman the way she wanted him to look at her. She wanted him but she didn't want him if he didn't want her back.

"He's a fool" said Abraham suddenly appearing next to her leaning over the porch

Michonne wiped the tears from her eyes but kept staring ahead, straight not saying a word.

"I saw you in there , saw the way you were looking at him, saw him in there with that woman" Abraham took swig of his beer and looked at her, They both stood staring off into the night for awhile not saying anything.

"Hell" said Abe after awhile" you're to good for him and a broken heart is a damned thing, its a damned thing"

Michonne looked up at him this time, if she didn't know better she would almost think he was flirting with her. "And what makes you think my heart is broken" said Michonne softly

"A man can tell" said Abe..and besides you wouldn't be out here crying your eyes out, you and Rick y'all been together for awhile damned if I didn't think you already had something going on behind the scenes, with all the eye fucking y'all be doing"

both Michonne and Abe burst out laughing at that, there was something so open an honest about Abe that Michonne couldn't help but like him.

" No, we didn't have anything going on" said Michonne surprised that she found comfort in talking to Abe about something as personal and private as her feelings for Rick.

" well anytime you need a shoulder to cry on" said Abe almost seductively

"hmmm..well, thanks for the offer I guess said Michonne taken a back ..but Rosita might not like that"

" I Reckon she probably wouldn't " said Abe but its not up to her, Rosita and me, we got together out of , it was convenience it was never serious..not like that"

Michonne couldn't believe the strange turn their conversation had taken

" well just because you think that doesn't mean she does , you really shouldn't be flirting while your with another woman Abe"

"So are you saying you'd give me a chance if there was no other woman in the picture"

Michonne couldn't believe her ears.." wait I'm not saying anything if you don't want to be with Rosita you should end it for you...not because your thirsty for some strange"

Abraham was looking down at her " Just because you've been so wrapped up in your feelings for Rick, you wouldn't notice another man's interest in you if it bit you on that fine ass of yours, I've been trying to get you to notice me for awhile now, your my type of woman.. Michonne and excuse me for seeing a chance and going for it, Rick can wait around for eternity if he wants but I'm not going too.

"Dear gawd" cried Michonne I can't do this right now I just can't..if you know I'm ...in love with him, how can you want me ..knowing that"

" The best way to get over someone is find someone else to love, I'm not asking you for any promises I'm asking for a chance ..you and me ..we could be real good together..will you think about it at least said Abe" taking her hand and cupping it in his big one.

Michonne swallowed hard, it felt good to be touched , to be wanted.."I'...

Just then Rosita came out onto the Porch calling Abe " Oh there you are, she said taking him by the hand, you too Michonne , Deana wants to formally introduce us to everyone, I thought you had left , Rick and Carl were asking about you".

"I'll be there in a minute" said Michonne as she watched Abe follow Rosita back into the party. She could feel a tension headache forming, gathering up what was left of her energy she went back into the party. The Family was lined up like toy soldiers on display as Deana went around asking everyone to say there name, it was quite comical really, when they had finally gotten around to her she couldn't even remember what she had said...Rick was standing next to her , Judith squirming in his hands.

"where were you said Rick" I had Carl looking for you

" I was outside on the porch" said Michonne looking at him tersely, here let me take her she said reaching for Judith she's tired Rick she should be asleep right now"

"hi Michonne I'm Jessie said the blonde smiling at her, this here is my husband Pete, we both just wanted to welcome all of you to Alexandria she said eyeing. Rick.

"Oh..thanks" said Michonne looking up from Judith she hadn't seen Jessie approach

"yeah' said Pete nonchalantly welcome, come on Jessie its getting late"

"Well bye" said Jessie waving.

" She's married" said Michonne looking at Rick

"yeah" said Rick come on lets get Carl and go home.

As they walked back to the house Rick asked her what she thought of the party

"it was strange" said Michonne

" I know said Rick this place is like before I woke up..its like a dream...or a nightmare I can't tell which.

" you seemed to be enjoying yourself" said Michonne glancing at him sideways

Rick hesitated...maybe..I don't know..it was just real strange..

" yeah agreed Michonne ..real strange" in more ways then one but she left that part out of it.


	2. Chapter 2

STAND BACK

Chapter 2

 _Stand back, stand back_

 _In the middle of my room_

 _I did not hear from you_

 _It's all right, it's all right_

 _To be standing in a line_

 _Standing in a line_

 _Standing in a line_

Rick woke up early , he stood on the porch looking out over the neighborhood enjoying a hot cup of tea. He couldn't believe how normal the place looked or what was once considered normal. The truth was Alexandria wasn't what passed for normal these days, normal was what lay beyond the walls. He closed his eyes and opened them and for a moment he imagined that he was somewhere else the past. He couldn't help but think how much Lori would have loved this place, he remembered when they were first married when things had been good between them they use to drive through neighborhoods like this community and dream oneday...

Rick took another sip of his tea and then set the cup down, Deana had assigned them all jobs and she had given him and Michonne that of police enforcers, he was even wearing the uniform to prove it, it was funny in a way but typical of this place. He had the first shift and Michonne had the second. He'd gotten up early this morning and he couldn't really figure out if he was avoiding her or not. Ever since him, Daryl and Carol had decided that they would make plans to take the community over if the people couldn't adapt he had felt guilty every time he looked at her. He wasn't use to keeping her in the dark about things like this, it was the fact that he knew how bad she wanted this place, wanted it to work and wanted to work with Deana and the rest of the Alexandrians that gave him reason to pause and keep her on the sidelines, he didn't like it but there it was, and he knew deep down it was more then that, if he told her, he knew there was a good possiblity she would be able to talk him out of it and he didn't want to be talked out of it. He also didn't want to dissapoint her , not after all they had been through. Rick shook his head as he made his way down the street. As he walked down the street on his way to the main gate he noticed Carol conversing with a group of women, that woman sure does get around and early too he thought as he walked by.

"Hey Rick" called Carol catching up with him

'How's it going' he asked her

"Great" said Carol easy as pie these people are to easy, I've already worked out how I'm going to get the guns, when I go to the Pantry later today I'm going to make sure the window is unlocked and sneak back in tonight and get the guns they won't even notice, btw have you seen Daryl"

"No not since yesterday evening" said Rick

"Me either" said Carol shaking her head "I asked him to take a shower yesterday and I haven't seen him since, and I'm pretty sure he ignored me and still hasn't taken one... and did you see him skinning those squirrels on the porch. The people here don't know what to make of him"

Rick couldn't help but smile, even Deana didn't know quite what to make of Daryl

"Give him time Carol he'll come around you know Daryl it has to be when he's ready"

"I know huffed Carol..but honestly Rick he has to take a shower, he needs it the next time I see him if he hasn't I may have to enlist your help to make him"

"I'll talk to him about it..but even I can't make any promises..Daryl can be real stubborn when he wants and he's not taking to this place well"

"I can't blame him for that said Carol, these people..they're weak and if we let our guard down we'll become weak too, this place is nice but its not real.

"Yeah I know said Rick..I'll see you later Carol

"Sure thing" said Carol as she headed off in the opposite direction smiling and waving to people

Rick watched her and smiled Carol sure had come a long way from the timid woman he'd first met on the road, but then they had all gone through changes and because he didn't want to dwell on that thought to long he began making his way around the wall.

Later that afternoon as Rick was walking around the community he bumped into Jessie, she was in her garage with the door open.

" hey Rick" she called smiling and waving

"hey Jessie" said Rick smiling back at her

"So ' she said staring at him anything interesting happen today"

Rick tilted his head he didn't wether Jessie was being serious or not but judging by the look on her face, she was poking fun

" well I walked around the community 6 times, said hi to a few people..an that's about it"

" Oh is that all" said Jessie and I thought you would have so many interesting stories to tell"

Rick stood up a little taller and slightly tilted his his head and looked at the blonde woman, I could tell you a lot of stories I don't know if you would think they were interesting or...

" Or what" asked Jessie curious, she wanted to know why Rick would hesitate

" Nothing" said Rick its just being out there and now being in here..I never really thought of them as stories ..just stuff that happens..stuff that still happens..you know what I mean"

Jessie stepped closer to him and looked at him " yeh I think I do..or at least I would like to, I want to know what its really like out there..sometimes I think maybe we've all been in here to long..to sheltered..I feel like we should be doing more you know"

Rick nodded

" Look" said Jessie why don't you come inside I could make you a glass of tang..my boys love the stuff and we can talk some more".

Rick looked around " where is Pete" he asked

it was only an instant but Rick noticed the change in Jessie's feature even though the tone of her voice remained cheerful.

"he's not here he's at the infirmary and he won't be back for awhile, he usually comes home around two, to eat and take a nap, so you don't have to be concerned about him"

"I'm not said Rick that is ..if your not"

Jessie smiled..look its almost noon now the boys will be home soon..but just to let you know my mornings are usually free ..so anytime you want to come around and talk I'm here ok she said smiling.

Rick nodded " I'll see you around I have to go he said somewhat awkwardly he didn't know if he was imagining that Jessie was inviting him over for friendly talks or was there more to it and if there was he couldn't make up his mind or not if thats something he wanted ...but his body was telling him he did, he felt his cock go rock hard as he walked away and couldn't wait to get home to relieve himself. As soon as he got home he went to his bedroom and locked the door, he undid his pants and imediately began to work his hand over his member as he imagined Jessie bent over while he fucked her doggy style, fucked her till she screamed his name and he came all over his hand.

Oh god how he wanted to fuck her ..it was so bad it almost hurt, and the fact that she was offering herself up to him made his cock twitch just thinking about it, Pete was a problem for sure , being the only doctor but that wouldn't matter once they took over Alexandria ,Pete was a problem that could be easily eliminated in due time..whatever he wanted he would take it and that included Jessie, she would be good for Judith too she could take care of her and give Michonne and Carol a break, she smelled good and was proabably a decent cook too,and the fact that he could fuck her every night was even better, why not he thought as he drifted off to sleep..why not!

 _Rick's mind was totally in the gutter in this chapter_


	3. Chapter 3

Stand Back

Chapter 3

No one knows how I feel

What I say unless you read between my lines

One man walked away from me

First, he took my hand, take me home

Michonne lay in bed tears streaming down her face, lately tears is how she began every morning and ended every night. She waited for Rick to get up and leave the house he had been getting up extra early each day and leaving the house before anyone else was up. They were like two ships passing each other in the night. Rick's shift started in the morring hers in the afternoon, when he was coming she was going, They often met up at dinner but usually everyone was around or nobody was around except for Carl and Judith of course. Those moments were the hardest for her, always trying to act normal around him when she didn't feel normal, things had changed for her and pretending, hiding and putting on an act was hard work, when all she really wanted was to tell him how she felt, but her pride wouldn't let her. Michonne had already made up her mind that if Rick didn't want her she wasn't going to force her feelings on him, the problem was she longed to be around him needed it and at the same time desperately wanted to be as far away from him to get over her pain and hurt, she had even thought about moving out of the house , but then that would have mean't leaving Carl and Judith and she couldn't do that she loved them as much as she loved Rick..and besides there was really no where she could go that would be far enough to get over Rick Alexandria wasn't that big.

Every morning was the same she would lay in bed and think of all the reasons why Rick didn't want her the way she wanted him, and all she did was make herself feel insecure and miserable in a way that she hadn't felt since Jr high school... in another _lifetime_. It was truly ridiculous and as hurt and upset as she was she couldn't really be angry at Rick because it was herself making her feel that way, not him and yet she was still hurt..still hurting. She had projected her needs, wants and feelings onto him and when it wasn't returned her emotional world had fallen into a deep pit that she wasn't sure she could get out of. She had to admit that she was jealous..not of Jessie..but of Rick and it didn't make sense..and why was he so enraptured with the blonde anyway, Michonne just couldn't figure it out, Rick hadn't known her all of two days..she was pretty... was that it...

Michonne got out of bed and began preparing herself for the day, Judith would be up soon and she wanted to be the one that attended to her needs. Michonne looked at herself in the mirror, she looked at her face and her body, it had been a long time since she had even contemplated her looks..looking at herself in the mirror she couldn't deny that she looked a bit rough but more then that she felt rough, she had been so secure in herself at her own worth and attractiveness not only as a woman put as a human being, for so long that she didn't feel the need or desire to question her physical appearance she had always strived to be the best version of herself, what point was there in wasting time or energy in trying to compete with someone else..everyone was unique and the key to happiness was understanding that. In her past life she had always taken good care of herself, had pampered herself..she got massages twice a month and spa treatments she ate healthy and exercised.. took great care with her hair, people always assumed locs were low maintenance but that wasn't really the case..not if you wanted them to look their best. She worked at being the best attorney..the best mother, the best lover that she could be. But was she the best version of herself now... she had to ask herself this question and answer it honestly..and the answer that came to her was _yes_..she was the best version of herself _now._

When she had first picked up that sword and practiced and practiced until she became good at it... that was the best version of herself of what she could be in this world.. the best that she needed to be..she had taken what the world gave her and made the best of it and that is what she did..but she had to admit now that they were in Alexandria, now that they could take some time out and live not just survive. Now that they had a solid roof over their heads and some stability..The sword wasn't enough she needed more wanted more and was more ..she wanted to feel soft again, wanted to touch her skin and feel softness ..and not for Rick but for herself she wanted to be the best version of herself in every aspect that she could be and tonight she didn't care how many people were waiting she was going to soak in a hot tub and spend 30 minutes creaming herself, she would make sure her nails were clean and cut and that she smelled like Jasmine or some other flowery scent, and she would find some new boots because the ones she had now were old and worn, she would wash her hair and find some oil somewhere and twist the hair on her scalp to loc up, and after doing that she would polish and sharpen her sword.

Michonne went into Judith's room and took her out of her crib, she was already up. " look at you already up and being such a good girl" said Michonne. After changing her Michoone took her downstairs and dug out a can of peaches for Judiths breakfast. Carl made his wasy downstairs soon after looking sleepy eyed and wild haired in a T shirt and a pair of pajama pants.

"Whats for breakfast" he said yarwning and stretching

"Same thing you had for dinner last night Carol's tuna casserole" said Michonne smiling at him

Carl grabed a bowl and began helping himself, " you know what would be so good right now he said biting into the casserole..do you remeber crunch n munch"

" oh yeah" said Michonne can you imagine a box of crunch n munch dipped in chocolate"

carl grinned knowing Michonne's fondness for chocolate.

"What do you want to do today" Michonne asked Carl as she spooned can peaches into Judith's mouth. It had been decided that Carl would stay home the first week instead of going to the Alexandrian school just so that he could get settled in an get to know the place first.

" I don't know" said Carl I forgot to tell you that I scored some new comics from one of the empty houses you can read them I'm almost finished"

" So you've been holding out on me hmmmm " said Michonne giving him the side eye

" Just like you've been holding out on me with that Snicker bar you found"

" What..wait" said Michonne how did you know about the snickers bar"

" Carl laughed I have my ways... I saw something sticking out of your back pocket"

" well just to let you know said Michonne..I wasn't holding out on you I was just waiting for the right time.. if Daryl or someone saw us with that snickers we wouldn't get any peace..its a good thing your father doesn't have your sweet tooth.

"Oh surrre" said Carl

"Get dressed said Michonne we'll take Judith for a walk and don't worry I still have the snickers you'll get your share"

"Alright said Carl shoveling the last of the tuna casserole into his mouth before getting up"

" don't forget to scrape your plate" said Michonne


	4. Chapter 4

STAND BACK

chapter 4

Do not turn away, my friend

Like a willow I can bend

No man calls my name

No man came

Michonne was sitting at the kitchen table sipping a cup of tea while she waited for Rick he was an hour late and no one else was around to look after Judith including Carl who had went to hang out with his new friends. She was feeling better then she had in a long time more relaxed and a little less anxious. Taking the time out to pamper herself had helped she had washed her hair and given herself a Jasmine tea rinse with a tin of chinese loose leaf tea that had been left in the house, she had also used a tub of Crisco shortening to cream herself with, she had to work with what she had and products were hard to come by these days, so far it had worked out rather well her skin had literally transformed with the stuff she had even used a tiny bit on her hair to give it a little sheen and she felt clean ..like really clean and her hair faintly smelled of jasmine, she had even polished and sharpened her sword the only thing she had left to do was find a new pair of boots. what she didn't like was the officers uniform that Deana had given them..but you couldn't win them all.

It was sometime later when Rick came home , Michonne knew by the look on his face that something was wrong.

"What is it" she asked "What's happened"

" Bad news.. said Rick his voice deep and low as if he were doing his best to hold in his emotions.."Noah's dead and so is Aiden..and Tara is unconscious at the infirmary...and Glenn is in a state..I don't know all the details but it really got to Glenn whatever happened out there and he blames Nicholas, I came over to get you we have to go an talk to him and find out exactly what happend"

"Sure said Michonne but Judith..I'm the only one here I was waiting on you"

" I'll go find Carl or Carol and come back for you"

After some time Rick came back with Carl in tow, he was shaken up by the news of Noah's death.

When they arrived at Glenn and Maggie's house Michonne could see that Rick had been spot on about Glenn's state he looked as if he had been crying and he could barely utter Noah's name.

"Its our fault" cried Glenn.."we knew these people didn't know what they were doing..we should have never went on a run with Nicholas and Aiden..Noah would still be alive, Nicholas panicked and ..that's when... uggh it was...our fault Rick we should have known better these people don't know what they are doing , it turned bad right away ..Aiden got himself killed ...it could have all been avoided..if he had just used common sense..we could have all died...

After they talked everything over with with Glenn they went to go visit Tara at the infirmary, she was unconscious in a coma, Rosita and Eugene were both there sitting at her bedside. Pete had gone home after he had checked her out saying there was nothing more he could do she would have to wake up on her own..

Deana was at home with her family grieving the loss of her youngest son.

Both Rick and Michonne thought they would call it a day and go home, They walked in silence both morning the loss of Noah, a faint scent of something flowery kept invading his senses..he liked it and realized subconsciously that it was coming from Michonne.

The first thing Michonne did when they arrived at home was go upstairs and take off the hideous police uniform that Deana insisted she wear, and opted for some Black stretch pants and tank top, when she came down stairs, Rick was sitting in the living room next to Carl while he held Judith on his lap. Michonne stood in the entrance way watching her three favorite people in the world, Rick looked tired..and all she could think of is how much she longed to go to him and hug him. The faint smell of something flowery made him look up to see Michonne watching him, he cuddled Judith in his arms and looked up at her, he took the sight of her in, the whole of her..he hadn't really looked at her or looked her in the eye since their first day in Alexandria..he noticed that something was different about her..what exactly it was he couldn't put his finger on. He didn't realize he was staring at her until Carl spoke up.

" Father Gabriel came by while you two were at Glenn's , news travels fast, he's having a midnight vigile for Noah and Aiden for anyone who wants to attend." said Carl looking up at Michonne.

"Would you like to go" asked Michonne looking at him

"Carl shrugged his shoulders "yes I liked Noah a lot and we should probably go to pay our respects to Aiden since he is Deana's son"

" Ok, then we'll go that is if your father is ok with it"

"Sure" said Rick we'll all go"

"its's settled then" said Michonne

Rick watched Michonne as she turned away and walked toward the kitchen letting his eyes follow her until she was out of his sight.


	5. Chapter 5

Stand Back

Chapter 5

The Midnight vigile for Noah and Aiden had ended and Rick, Carl, Judith and Michonne stood outside the church as people milled out.

"There you are Michonne" called out Abe I was hoping to see you here can I walk you home I need to talk to you about something"

Rick looked at Michonne then at Abe, Michonne handed Judith to Rick

"Sure Abe she said feeling slightly annoyed but she didn't want to seem rude

"I'll meet you guys back at the house she said to Rick and Carl as she followed behind Abe

"So what 's so important that you needed to talk to me right now" asked Michonne

"I thought you should know I'm leaving Rosita"

Michonne stopped in her tracks" why are you telling me this Abe she said looking him in the eye

"don't play coy' said Abe..you know good damn well why"

Michonne couldn't help but laugh the sarcasm dripping from her tone

"I really hope your not doing this because of me Abe you know how I feel about Rick, if you want to leave Rosita..then leave..for you...

Abe took in a deep breath and let it out, " you know how I feel that's why I'm talking to you now , you seemed receptive to me at the party..all I want is a chance..

Michonne shook her head..I was vulnerable at the party you caught me in a state if I said or did anything to make you think something I'm sorry because it wasn't my intentions"

"To hell with that" said Abe..I'm leaving Rosita..and yes you're the reason why..ok so you're not the only reason..but I'd be lying if I said you didn't factor into my decision, so I'll say it again I'm asking for a chance"

Now it was Michonne's turn to sigh" she looked at him, I don't know what I'm doing from one day to the next my emotions are up and down, I can't make you any promises"

Abe smiled..I already told you I don't need any promises I just want a chance why is that so hard for you to answer"

Michonne bit the inside of her cheek, Abe was frustratingly persistent, she found herself smiling at him enspite of herself. "because I don't know what I'm doing

"We are both adults and I do like you Abe but the truth is I don't know, I don't want to lead you on or be selfish..I'll leave the door open and see what happens if you can live with not expecting anything from me, part of me feels like I should say no there is no chance..but the selfish part of me wants to leave it open, I'm just being honest..is that good enough'

"well its a start' said Abe

"And if nothing comes of this..you sure you'll be ok with that"

Abe shook his head smiling at her.."nothing worth having was ever easy"

Abe walked her home in silence with a smile on his face the whole time, Michonne couldn't help but sneak glances at him from time to time, wondering what the hell she was getting herself into, part of her was intrigued by him ..she had never met a man who was so straight to the point it was refreshing..surface wise Abe seemed simple but deep down she suspected a very sensitive man with a lot of depth and it scared her..the last thing she wanted to do was hurt him or anyone..but she was loving the attention..she knew she was and it felt wrong but at the same time so right.

The house was dark when Michonne made it home all except one lone candle in the kitchen, Rick was sitting at the table by himself

"where is everybody' Michonne asked starring at him as she stood in the doorway

"Carl and Judith is sleeping and Carol's upstairs I haven't seen Daryl" he said looking at her

"I thought you would be gone to bad by now" said Michonne

"I was waiting for you" said Rick

"Why"

"... I saw you an Abe talking..it looked pretty intense, just thought I'd wait for you make sure you were ok"

"I'm fine , it was just Abe hardly anything or anyone to be concerned about"

Rick tilted his head and squinted his eyes at her, Michonne could see him in the candle light and was momentarily distracted whenever he tilted his head in that way always took her out of the moment.

"is there anything you want to tell me Michonne "

"no she said looking at him.."is there anything you want to tell me Rick"

"No he said ..what do you mean by that"

Michonne shrugged her shoulders.." what do you mean'

"That's not an answer" he said

"No it isn't she said

" you've been distant lately somethings different with you I can't put my finger on it" said Rick

" And you haven't" said Michonne looking at him, this time it was her tilting her head, you think I haven't noticed you leaving the house at the crack of dawn everyday, whats that about Rick"

Rick was taken aback for a second " so are you going to tell me what you and Abe were talking about it seemed important enough for you two to stop on the sidewalk" he asked

It really wasn't any of Rick's business did she ever once interrogate him about Jessie, Michonne bit the inside of her cheek, she wasn't going to tell him about Abe there wasn't anything to tell anyway and it wasn't any of his concern.

" we were just talking if you must know, it wasn't anything important'

Rick shook his head looking off..' ok...then I'll see you in the morning' he blew out the candle and walked off to bed leaving Michonne standing in the dark kitchen.

Michonne stood in the darkness watching his silhouette retreat up the staircase until it disappeared , she wanted to go after him and shake him, she was so angry with him but all she could do was clench her fist, she slumped into one of the chairs and once again felt the familiar wetness of tears run down her cheeks..it was usually how she started and ended her day so why should today be any different.


	6. Chapter 6

Stand Back

Rick was more then happy to be up and out the house at the crack of dawn as Michonne called it. He was agitated and didn't want to deal with her this morning, why exactly he was feeling annoyance he couldn't really articulate and that annoyed him even more. And what was that with Abraham, whatever they had been talking about it looked pretty serious. Rick grimaced..surely not he thought..no way..Abe was with Rosita, he erased the thought from his mind he didn't even know why he thought it in the first place .

It was a little passed ten am in the morning when Rick found himself standing in front of Jessie's house. She did say she had her mornings free and that would be the best time to visit, sure it was early but why not what could it hurt and this way he could figure out if talking was what she really wanted or did she have something else in mind, Rick found himself hoping for the latter.

He looked around somewhat warily before he approached the door an then proceeded to knock, there was no answer, he waited knocked again and then waited, right as he was about to leave the door opened. To his surprise Pete stood looking at him.

" Hey there Rick..it is Sheriff Rick right" he said smiling at him

Rick stood staring at the man, he was somewhat surprised and hoped it didn'tshow

Pete rubbed the stubble on his chin an proceeded to stare at Rick

"So Sheriff" he said curtly sarcasm dripping from his voice , so what brings you to my door this morning.

Rick squinted and lightly tapped his gun belt,

"I was doing rounds this moring and thought I'd drop in and make sure everybody was alright"

" Alright" said Pete... well sheriff..I can assure you we are all just fine, me, Jessie and the boys but thank you for being so concerned, I'll be sure to tell Deana what a fine job you're doing here... I'm sure she'll be real _pleased_ "

Rick nodded " well then I'll be on my way he said turning to leave

"Rick called Pete "thanks for stopping by..but in the future I don't think its really necessary..there's a Miss Delaney just a block or so down the street, I'm sure she'd love for you to drop by and check on her ..since you're making rounds and all..who knows you might get lucky with that one he said laughing..oh and Rick Pete said walking towards him and patting him on the shoulder ..you and me we should be friends...after all we're both in high positions here...it just makes sense wouldn't you agree"

Rick looked at Pete hard and grinned .." yeah sure" he said walking away.

"Good said Pete I'm glad we see things the same way"

Michonne couldn't believe the morning she was having, Rosita had come looking for her worried about Sasha who had gone off on some tangent, Michonne had grabbed her sword and followed Rosita into the woods where they'd found her on a Walker killing Spree, Michonne had did her best to talk Sasha down but the woman had been foolish and stubborn and persisted on her actions , both Michonne and Rosita had to go on the attack, Sasha could have easily wound up dead if not for both of them, Sasha had confessed that she had told Noah that he wasn't going to make it, it was obvious the guilt had gotten the better of her, Sasha was hurting and in a bad place, she had even told Michonne that it had worked out for her before she fled.

As Michonne walked back to Alexandria she kept replaying Sasha's words over and over in ther head..just what had Sasha thought had worked out so well for her, being in love with a man who didn't feel the same wasn't exactly what she would consider working out well, but then looking at it from Sasha's point of view she could understand..Sasha had nobody.. both Tyrese and Bob were gone and she had Rick , Carl, an Judith, regardless of Rick's lack of romantic feeling for her they were her family, that must have looked like heaven to Sasha. Michonne took a deep breath as she headed towards the infimary. Rosita had moved into the house much to Pete's annoyance and Deana had ok'd it so there was nothing he could do about it. Eugene had also moved in because he had wanted to help her keep an eye on Tara. Rosita's reasons for moving in were entirely different after the break up with Abe she wanted to put some distance between them, which Michonne understood all to well, but she thought it was Abe who should have moved out not Rosita. After checking in on Tara, Michonne headed towards the gate she'd had plans to go on a run and she didn't want to let anyone get in the way of her misson she had some new boots to find and find them she would.

"hold up" called out Abe from the watch point, don't let her go out that gate Francine"

Francine looked at Michonne and then back at Abe

"its ok Francine " said Michonne

"where you going" asked Abe walking towards Michonne

"I'm going on a run..why"

"Not by yourself, I'm coming with you " he said

" Not necessary..I've gone on plenty of outting all by myself Abe"

"Even so" he said, I'm coming with you and nothing you say is going to stop me so if were going lets go"

" Ok but don't say I didn't try an stop you"

"So where we headed to" asked Abe as they drove

"about 20 miles south, there are a bunch of houses down that way'

"ok he said but its a waste of time those houses been picked pretty clean'

" what I'm looking for just might be there, this is a purely personal run..its just stuff I want..don't need it just want it..its why I didn't want you or anyone else going with me if someone gets hurt its not worth it" said Michonne

Abe just looked at her and nodded,letting her know without saying anything that he understood.

The first three houses they had gone into had been picked pretty clean just as Abe had predicted, the fourth one Michonne had found a bottle of expensive perfume, it it was oil based and had hints of vanilla, figs bergmont, the bottle was almost full there were some other bottles but they had more flowery scents that Michonne wasn't a fan of, Abe watched her and then when she had picked what she wanted he'd gone over to investigate.

"women" he mumbled

Outside of the fith house they'd found a dead walker..look at this said Abe "looks like someone tattoed a W on this guys forehead. Michonne looked... it did look as if someone had carved a W on the Wallkers head"

"Odd said Abe

" Yeah" said Michonne stay sharp.

" you too" he fired back, they were extra cautious going into the house, taking out a few Walkers that were inside before proceeding up to the second floor Michonne didn't find much.

" so what exactly are we looking for " he asked

" just stuff said Michonne,frivolous stuff like lotion , face cream, I wish someone who had lived here liked coconut oil and shea butter but I'm sure thats hoping for too much, Michonne did find a bottle of almost full conditoner, she had no need for it, but thought maybe Sasha might like it.

"here take this" said Michonne throwing the bottle at Abe,

The last place they checked in the house was the atttic, Michonne cried out with so much glee she made Abe jump.

In a plastic bin up in the attic was a box filled with winter clothes and shoes, Michonne found a pair of black almost to the knee or calf boots a huge cashmere tan scarf , and a short waisted dark grey suede jacket with sheep fur lining, it reminded her of Rick's favorite jacket, Michonne squealed with delight..the best thing were the boots they were a perfect size eight, the flat sole of the heel wasn't very practical but Michonne figured she could take the rubber soles from her old combat boots and glue them to the bottom of her new boots and as if that wasn't enough she also scored a half bottle of neutrogena rainbath body oil and some old blankets.

Abe found a jewlery box with some rings and necklaces..Michonne knew it was frivolous but she took a silver one with a purple stone attached to it.

"Are we done now" Abe asked exasperated but Michonne noticed he'd pocked a few rings and necklaces, she wondered what else he might have taken when she wasn't looking.

"is that what I think it is" said Michonne looking out the window into the backyard of the house'

"holy Bitchnuts" cried Abe, there in the middle of the yard was an apple tree and what looked to be some kind of citrus tree and a small over run garden that looked like it had given up a long time ago but was still producing here an there.

"we'll have to come back later said Abe

"Michonne could tell Abe was getting ancy, and figured they'd had such good fortune she didn't want to press their luck, she always trusted her instinct and both Abe's and her's was telling them it was time to go.

On the drive back Michonne told Abe all about her day and what happened with Sasha and Rosita.

"I didn't really ask Rosita about what happened I know she moved into the infirmry'

"yeah" said Abe she didn't take it to well and I'm sure I could have ended it better but she asked for the truth..I told her..she's the one who moved to the infirmry..I was all set to go.

"I can tell she's hurting" said Michonne and you know I know what thats like...but I think she's lucky in away at least you told her ..at least you were honest..she got the truth now she can move on..most women never get that"

" You know Michonne you can go to Rick..you can just tell him how you feel, it would make things alot more honest between you to..and then you could either move forward or move on"

"how long have you known you and Rosita weren't going to work..how long did you know before you told her"asked Michonne

"it wasn't like that" said Abe..me and Rosita we never talked about us..I never knew.. what she wanted she never said anything, I care about Rosita but our relationship..was more of a physical thing at least thats how I always saw it..I never thought we were together, together I was just with her..I left her as soon as I thought about it..if that makes any sense.

strangely it did make sense to Michonne

" well most people have to think about it awhile before they actually take steps and do something about it..maybe I will tell Rick..but oh damn..I wish I wasn't the one that has to"

"you want him to come to you , is that it" said Abe

Michonne nodded.."yeah"

"Women" mumbled Abe


	7. Chapter 7

**Just to let everyone know if you haven't watched season 5 and 6 of the walking dead you should before reading these chapters because if you haven't you'll be confused about the events that have taken Place, I don't go into what happened, I don't go into the walker herd attack or Sam and Ron's death and how that happened, This story is cannon with some changes, Many thanks to all the readers who have stayed with this fic**

Stand Back

Chapter 7

 ** _Michonne: Rick. You ready?_**

 ** _Rick: Carol, Daryl, and me… we worked it out together. Carol took three guns from the armory. I still have one, she still has one. We lied to you because I wasn't sure how you'd take it, what you'd do._**

 ** _Michonne: You think I'd try to stop you?_**

 ** _Rick: Well, you did hit me over the head._**

 ** _Michonne: That was for you, not them._**

 ** _Rick: I was afraid you'd talk me out of it. You could've._**

 ** _Michonne: We don't need them here. I don't need my sword. I think you can find a way. We can find a way. And if we don't… I'm still with you._**

 _He was in love with Michonne , he knew it from that very moment, he knew it as soon as he had tried to give her his gun an she had refused ..and yet that had not stopped him from kissing Jessie..it had not stopped him from initiating the kiss. Why had he done it, even now he wasn't sure why..he had to test it to see, but it had been a huge mistake. He felt like an ass, he was an ass, he had led one woman on while being in love with another, was it guilt , Jessie's husband was now dead because of him..her children were now dead because of him and he had told her he could protect her and them..and he knew it was a lie even before it had come out of his mouth and yet that hadn't stopped him... and now Jessie was depending on him now more then ever..she was a broken woman and he was the main reason why..sure it may have happened anyway but he couldn't deny his part in it._

 _He was gonna tell Michonne how he felt, he was just waiting for the right time..but the right time never seem to come ;first it was Pete's murder..then it was Glenn going missing then it was a herd of walkers , then Deanna dying , then Jessie's boys being attacked by the walker herd... then Carl's eye being shot out and now it was Jessie. he realized to late that a right time was never gonna come..and he couldn't abandon Jessie now that she was broken ..because of him._

 _"Is it ok if Jessie moves in with us, ..just until she is better, she can't stay in that house all alone"_

 _"Sure" said Carol_

 _Michonne had stayed silent ..and he knew she wasn't pleased she maynot have protested but she wasn't pleased._

 _" Are you Ok with this Michonne" he asked looking at her pleadingly_

 _"Do what ever you want, just don't expect me to take care of her because its not going to happen if you and Carol are ok with her being here y'all will have to be the ones looking out for her_

 _" But I'm giving Jessie my room" protested Carol I'm moving in with Tobin_

 _Michonne rolled her eyes" I don't care..just don't expect anything from me, its not my responsibility she said staring daggers at Rick._

Rick woke up with the sun shinning onto his face, he was hot and sweaty and could feel a headache forming in the corner of his left eye.

After taking a cold shower and getting dressed he went and checked on Jessie, she was sitting up in bed staring out the window.

"Good morning" he said sitting on the edge of the bed and taking her hand in his, her face was worn and her hair was messy she stirred registering his presence but she didn't look at him, she just continued to stare out the window.

"Jessie he said rubbing her hand, listen to me you aren't a weak woman, your strong, you have to get up ..out of this bed and join the world"

Jessie snatched her hand away from his and looked at him" what do you know about it she whispered..Sam...my Sam..and Ronny..I want my children back she cried..I want them now..where are they...give them to me...give them back to me, she clenched her fist and began pounding them into the bed, Rick grabbed her hand and restrained her.

"you said you would protect them" screamed Jessie..you lied your a liar..you said ...you..said..

Carl suddenly stood in the door way holding Judith looking worried "dad" he cried

Rick shook his head..you don't need to see this go get Michonne

"she left" said Carl as soon as she heard Jessie screaming she said she was going for a walk"

Rick was silent for a minute" yeah... ok...well fine I'll handle this you take Judith back downstairs. Carl turned around hesitantly and left.

After some time had passed and he'd gotten Jessie to calm down, Rick headed downstairs, Carl was in the living room playing red cups with Judith.

"Michonne back" he asked already knowing the answer

Carl just looked at him and continued playing with Judith.

Michonne came back a few hours later, Rick was sitting at the kitchen table waiting for her.

"Hey" he said eyeing her, he had noticed lately she had been wearing a pair of lace up boots they made her slender legs look attractive in a pair of black stretch pants, she was carrying her sword on her back.

" hey" said Michonne as she walked passed him

"where did you go"asked Rick following behind her, Carl told me you took off when you heard Jessie"

"Excuse me Rick" said Michonne but I'm busy is there something I can help you with"

" No' he said looking up at her , its just that we haven't really talked lately.

"well we've both been busy" said Michonne taking another step up the stairs.

"Michonne" said Rick taking a step towards her invading her personal space she could smell his sweat, a sent that had become familiar to her," look I know your not happy about..that he said looking up towards the stairwell in the direction of the upstairs bedroom, but she's fragile , she needs help and its my fault..I can't abandon her"

"No" said Michonne looking at him..of course you can't but that has nothing to do with me"

Rick looked down and closed his eyes, " of course it does" he said looking up at her again.

" No it doesn't you an Carol both decided what was best"

"I asked you if it was ok you didn't say no"

"Are you done" said Michonne, good tell Carl I'll be down in a little while after I get cleaned up!, Michonne headed up stairs not even so much as glancing back at Rick, he couldn't see what she saw..Jessie was unstable and Rick was completely out of his element wether he admitted it or not, she needed help but Rick wasn't the right person to give it to her, he was to close to the situation, couldn't he see Jessie blamed him for her childrens death...just like he couldn't see how much Ron hated him after he killed Pete.

After dinner Michonne played a couple of rounds of checkers with Carl they were on their third set and she had beaten him mercilessly twice, Carl was concentrating hard and Michonne secretly hoped that he would win this round but she wasn't going to make it easy for him he would have give it his best shot, he had originally wanted to play Monoply, but Michonne had fiend like she couldn't find the board game and had hidden it in one of the cupboards because she knew Rick would have wanted to join in and the last thing she wanted was to playboard games with him.

"Checkmate" said Michonne finishing the game..next time she said running her hand over Carl's unruly hair. go get ready for bed, i'll put the game away, just as Carl was about to head upstairs Jessie came gliding down looking disheveled, her face was waxy and her hair was a mess of tangles.

"Ron" she said grabbing Carl and hugging him tightly..Ron I thought you were dead..I thought you were dead but you're not she said laughing hysterically..where is Sam..I've got some cookies for him his favorite chocolate chip...Ronny go get your brother.

"Dad' cried Carl smothered against Jessie's bosom.

" Jessie" said Rick approaching her cautiously...Jessie let him go, lets go back upstairs

"Pete..its Ron..he's not dead..your not dead either I must have dreamed it all...dreamed it...all

"Whose that" said Jessie eyeing Michonne...who is that..demon...cried Jessie ..no..no...go away..your not real ..go away..

"Its alright" said Rick , let me take you back upstairs to bed..come with me"

"what about Ron and Sam" said Jessie

"I'll make sure they are both safe.. you just get some rest,

"you promise said Jessie

Rick looked at Michonne and Carl , his throat was dry and horse..I..I..promise

"He walked Jessie back to her room, Michonne was waiting for him when he came back down

"Carl I need to talk to your father alone" Carl raised his eyebrows this is was the first time he had seen her take an interest in anything Jessie related since she had moved in and Carl knew how tense things had become, he looked at his dad and smirked as he headed up the stairs.

Michonne waited until Carl went up the stairs and she heard his door close.

She took a deep breath and then let it out

"I told myself I wasn't going to get involved, but now I have to Rick..Jessie is unstable can't you see that, she needs help'

" I..I am helping her"

"what would you have me do Michonne..abandon her..I'm responsible for her condition, its my fault she's like this , I have to make this right"

"you can't make it right..you can't Rick Jessie could be dangerous do you want to take that chance with Carl and Judith"

" she's harmless' said Rick brushing her concerns off... Michonne..you're looking at me like I want this ..Like I want her here I don't, what I want is for things to go back to how it use to be ..between me and you..I know I messed up you think I don't know, its taken all my strength to stay away from you ..to keep from telling you how I feel waiting for the right time..when there hasn't been and probably never will be I love you..I love you Michonne I'm in love with you and I have been for a long while now I should have told you"

Michonne didn't realize she was backing away from Rick the whole time he was talking to her and he was coming at her and now he was on her like prey, staring into her body and soul, confessing love for her, she didn't feel his arms go a round her she didn't feel his mouth on hers it was a blurr, none of it seemed real..hadn't she wanted him to come to her and now that he had she didn't know if she wanted it..wanted him , she stood stunned. Gently pushing him off her she turned and fled out the house.


	8. Chapter 8

Stand Back

Chapter 8

Michonne let her new boots take her to Glenn and Maggie's house as fast as they could carry her, she knocked on the door hoping that Abe would be the one to answer, no such luck it was Enid.

"is Abe here" she asked looking at the girl

"sure , he's upstairs come in I'll get him"

"Are Maggie and Glenn here around" Michonne said as she fidgeted

"Maggie's resting , Glenn's out on patrol, you want me to get her"

" No..let her rest I just need to talk to Abe"

Michonne waited, while she watched Enid run up the stairs and fetch Abe, he came down looking blurry eyed and sleepy

"well surprise..surprise" he said grinning ear to ear, didn't expect to see you on my door step so soon"

Michonne could see Enid in the hall pretending to be busy doing something , but she knew better.

grabbing Abe's hand, she led him up the stairs " we need to talk in private"

"lead the way" said Abe

when they got inside Abe's room, Michonne shut the door and threw her arms around him and kissed him and pushed him onto his bed straddling him.

"whoa...cried Abe..not that I'm not enjoying this because I am..but wheres the fire, wasn't it you who said you needed some space a few weeks ago"

"forget about that you said you wanted me , so here I am, now are you going to keep talking or take me right here and now said Michonne, devouring him with a kiss.

returning the kiss with just as much passion , Abe grabbed her hands and flipped her over so quickly and strategically it amounted to a slight of hand, Michonne was so impressed that she couldn't help but smile as Abe was the one now straddling her. he pinned her arms above her head and went in for another kiss. michonne could feel the hardness between his legs and felt herself getting aroused, she began moving her hips in a rhythmically, taking her hands and running up and down through his ginger hair. Abe began to pant hard

"wait" he said getting up...whats going on Michonne he said breathing heavily, looking her in the eye.

"wait..what do you mean..isn't this what you've been wanting" she said confused by his reaction

Abe sucked in his breath and then let it out, I think I know you a little better then that, and this isn't you" don't get me wrong girly I'm fully enjoying every minute of this..but I'm not buying it..not from you.

" you lost me at girly" said Michonne getting up and dusting herself off

Abe howled..now thats more like you...so are you going to tell me whats really going on with you, or do I have to walk down the street and ask ol Ricky boy myself.

Michonne looked at him, and then sat back down on the bed in a slump, it was Michonne's turn to take a deep breath and let it out. " Rick told me he loved me..I'm pretty sure thats what he said"

"And so thats what brought you here, Rick's confession of being in love with you"

"yeah"

"Why, isn't that what you wanted"

"yeah..at least thats what I thought I wanted, now I don't know, I don't know if I trust it, I've been so angry at him, he brought Jessie into our home, knowing I killed her son..and I did it to protect him, that woman hates me and I don't blame her, because I would hate me too if I was her, I understand her pain..and it makes being in the same house with her even more painful, because I understand what its like to lose a child..and how you can lose yourself in the process, I can't stand being around her because of it..because of all of it..and I'm so glad that she has somebody who cares about her well being..the fact that it's Rick doesn't surprise me..thats who he is, I wouldn't want him to be anyother way, but part of me resents him for being the one, for having put himself in the position to be the one, I should have left the moment he brought her home..but I didn't ..because of Carl and Judith..I just couldn't. Rick says he loves me that he's been in love with me..I want to believe it but I'm not sure if I do, not after everything thats happened.

"did you let him explain" asked Abe

Michonne shook her head

"well there is the problem right there..how can a man explain himself if you don't let him, I'm going to tell you something, that day I asked to walk you home from the church, I was gonna give it one more shot to see where you stood to see if I really had a chance or not, my hopes wasn't to high, well I pretty much knew the answer right then an there, but I pretended like I didn't, when we had stopped on the sidewalk, you couldn't see Rick because your back was turned but I could, ..he stood there for a whole 3 minutes and I never seen a man's face go through so many emotions in such a short span of time, it was hilarious, so I played it up for his benefit, believe me when I tell you this , that man loves you.

Michonne frowned Abraham are you telling me you've been playing cupid this whole time!

"well you would have never gone along with the game if I hadn't, I know your in love with Rick, I know he would kill me if anything ever happened between us, and no I couldn't never take advantage of a woman I respect as much as you in a vulnerable state, I just hoped my charade helped and not harmed anyone"

"well its definitley helped me I don't know what I would have done without you these past couple of months you've been more then a trouper you've been a real friend to me, I truly mean that"

"now the question begs what are you going to do about Rick, said Abe

" I know what I have to do, and you can help me with that I have to leave here, and I'm taking Carl and Judith with me, you have to help me plan our escape.


	9. Chapter 9

Stand Back

chapter 9

"hold on I'm coming " called Francine wondering who could be knocking at her door like the house was on fire

" have you seen Sam" said Jessie when Francine had opened the door

The tall brunette couldn't hide the fact that she was startled, Jessie looked disheveled in and old night gown and matter blonde hair plastered to her head , her eyes were wide with huge dark circles.

"Sam" said Francine a bit taken aback, she was unsure if she should invite Jessie inside in her conditon, ever since the walker herd attack on Alexandria everyone knew that Jessie had been moved into the Grimes place, but there had been no reports on her recovery and from the looks of it things seem to have gotten worse for Jessie.

" No " said Francine...I haven't but... would you like to come inside the house"

Jessie didn't bother answering she turned and left making her way to the next house.

Francine watched her for a few minutes then left to go find Rick or Carol.

It wasn't long before Carol and Rick and Francine found Jessie wondering about on the edges of the gates of Alexandria, she was calling out for Sam and Ron, the whole town had practically come out to see what was going on.

They took her to the infirmary , Denise checked her out and gave her a sedative.

"well said Denise, physically she's Ok a bit under nourished, but otherwise healthy, as for her mental state that's another matter'

" Isn't there something you can do for her asked Rick"

" Me" said Denise in askance..I'm just barely a doctor..and even that's a gross exaggeration..I'm not a

psychiatrist, the most I can do is give you some of these sedatives and not all of them either ..she needs a mental health professional not drugs.

"Can't she stay here with you" said Rick

"She can stay the night, but no Rick I'm sorry its just me and I'm not equipped or staffed to take on mentally ill patients, there is nothing I can do beyond what I've done I'm truly sorry"

" What am I suppose to do said Rick

" I don't know , just take care of her, do what you've been doing,it looks like you're the only one she has" said Denise looking at him

Rick couldn't deny as he left the infirmary that he was happy to get a reprieve from Jessie, when he'd first taken her in , he imagined her getting better not worse he knew that losing her children had taken a devastating toll on her well being, but he thought in time she would come to terms with it.

"I'm gonna need more help from you Carol" said Rick as they left, I can't care for Jessie all by myself its become a full time job..you bringing over casseroles and cookies everyday isn't enough ..my responsibilities as leader has suffered..and Michonne..

"Michonne.. cried Carol before Rick could even finish his sentence..is that whats got you so wound up, you knew she wasn't exactly on board when you invited Jessie to stay.

"hold on Carol" I knew Michonne wasn't happy about the situation but at the time I thought Jessie would be around for a few weeks a month or two at best , never did I imagine she was this mentally...fragile ..and you were on board with her staying, so you can't just cop out now"

"When have I ever copped out" said Carol offended, I'm sorry things haven't gone the way you planned Rick and I'll try to do a little more but I have a life too or maybe you haven't noticed I think I deserve a little happiness and some me time after all I've been through"

Carol didn't wait for Rick to reply she was to mad and stormed off.

"Mom' said Sam, blood dribbling from the edge of his mouth as he held tightly to the edge of her bed," you promised to make me some cookies".

" I know Sam..I will, just as soon as I get out of here, I'll make you all the cookies you want "

Sam turned his head showing the side of his face that was completely bitten off his eyeball hung out of its socket and the flesh on his cheek flapped to one side.

"Ron says he doesn't believe you ..he says you make promises you don't keep, Jessie could see her eldest son peering at her from a dark corner he was covered in blood and he looked angry, Jessie could feel the anger coming off him in waves and she began to scream and scream and scream until she drowned in them


End file.
